


Dot-to-Dot

by cherryblossomchangbin



Series: Stray Kids Imagines [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomchangbin/pseuds/cherryblossomchangbin





	Dot-to-Dot

“Felix…?” I whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. Nothing. “Hey, Felix,” I repeated, a little louder this time. Nothing. When Felix told me he wanted to hang out today, I wasn’t expecting to get to the dorms to find him fast asleep on the couch. I would’ve felt bad if I woke him up since he clearly needed the rest and, since I lived on the other side of town, I figured I’d just hang out with the others. Walking down the hall and knocking on the door of the rest of the ‘00 liners I saw them all playing video games.

“Hey guys!” I greeted, sitting between Hyunjin and Jisung.

“Not spending time with Felix?” Hyunjin joked.

“He’s asleep” I shrugged.

\--

After about an hour playing video games with the boys, I decided to go back and see if Felix was awake. I was surprised to find that he wasn’t- especially since we weren’t exactly quiet? I mean who is when it comes to video games?

I sighed sitting on the floor in front of my sleeping boyfriend.

He looks so cute. He really was the most adorable, sweet boy ever so I feel bad sometimes when I think about pranking him… and that’s exactly what I was planning to do. I sat admiring his beauty as he slept when the thought occurred to me. I wonder if I could make pictures with his freckles… I looked around for a pen and, coincidently, only found a permanent marker. Well, better make this good! I scooted a little closer to the couch to get a better look at his freckles. Hmm.. let’s start with something simple. I reached up and began joining his freckles together like a dot-to-dot puzzle until I’d created a small star just under his right eye. I couldn’t help but giggle a little but quickly covered my mouth when Felix began to stir. No.. don’t wake up now..  
Thankfully he didn’t and I continued with my work. I made a heart next to the star and a smiley face just because.  
Half an hour later and Felix’s face was littered with little doodles, all connected by his freckles.

“What are you giggling?” I looked up to see Hyunjin heading towards the kitchen. I gestured towards Felix which caused him to join in my laughing when he saw what I had done. Hyunjin ran off and returned shortly after with Jisung and Seungmin behind him. With all of the laughing it didn’t take long for Felix to wake up.

\--

“Y/N…?” Felix mumbled sleepily.

“Hey sleepyhead” I smiled.

“What’s going on?” He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

I shrugged, “You said we’d hang out today but when I got here you were asleep so I’ve been hanging out with the others.”

“And having some fun of your own” Jisung sniggered. I glared at him, holding back my own laugh, and the boys scurried back to their room.

Felix frowned but shook off his confusion. “I’m sorry I fell asleep… Honestly I kind of forgot that I said we’d hang out. We’ve just been so busy lately…”

“It’s okay,” I smiled getting up to sit beside him. However, I soon found that this may not have been the best thing to do. As soon as I moved Felix caught his reflection in the dark screen on the TV. He got out his phone and opened the camera before letting out a small squeal.

“Jagi! What is this?!” He turned to me pointing at his face.

“Oh uh…. Urm… Well you see… what happened was… The thing is….”

“You played dot-to-dot with my freckles?!” The shock subsided and the boy beside me cracked out in a fit of laughter. His giggles were enough to make me laugh again too.

“I was bored! And I just.. It seemed like a fun idea?”

“You’re so weird… I love it.” Felix stood up shaking his head. “But I really should go wash this off.”

My face suddenly went blank when I remembered that I’d used a permanent marker. “Yeah… about that…”

Felix’s eyes went wide seeing the marker that I held up in front of him. I laughed as my panic-stricken boyfriend ran off to the bathroom yelling as he tried to scrub off my scribbles.


End file.
